A Mother's Fear
by angiehodgins
Summary: It has been five years since the happening's in A Mother's Love, Starfleet has finally finished going over Voyager's computer and logs. What will they have found and how could it affect the Janeway's, namely Kerin and Kyda? Read on to find out. Comments, criticism and praise is always accepted and what make the writer in me continue. It may also get you story updates faster as well
1. Chapter 1

When she'd answered her front door she hadn't expected what she'd found standing there. A Starfleet officer stood before her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Good afternoon, Captain." He greeted.

"I'm no longer a captain," she corrected. "I've been retired form Starfleet for nearly five years."

"Of course," He inclined his head ever so slightly. "Excuse my mistake, Ms. Janeway."

"What do you want?" She questioned. Her patience was wearing thin with the man and he hadn't even been on her door step more than five minutes.

"I have come to let you and your family know that we have finished going through Voyagers logs and there are several questions we need answers to," explained the man coolly.

A tingle of a sensation crossed over her skin as she stared at the man. "What sort of questions?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, several, all concerning areas where the logs were quite patchy." He explained evenly. "One that I would like to ask you is, just over a year before your return to earth, there appeared to be a second Voyager occupying the same space and time as your ship."

She nodded, "Yes. You'll see that that same happenstance had taken place before."

The man nodded. "We know this." Straitening his back he eyed her. "Though in this case, you had a set of twenty-four month old twins."

"That's correct," she agreed slowly. "Would you happen to be going anywhere with this?"

"Of course," responded the man. "Thirty-two months prior there seems to have been tampered data input into the Voyager system."

Her body went cold and her chest felt so heavy she was sure she wouldn't be able to pull in a breath, a frigid fear overtaking her. "This is the first I've heard of any of this." She finally managed to say.

"Yes, we know that no member of the Voyager crew have set foot back aboard since your departure nearly five years ago."

Behind her, her husband moved into view as he had felt her fear as though it were his own. "Kathryn?" he called to her in question.

Glancing over her shoulder Kathryn tried to appear calm and cool. "Chakotay, this man has questions concerning patchy areas in Voyagers logs."

Moving forward Chakotay wrapped an arm around Kathryn's waist. Looking to the man his expression was anything but welcoming. "While you're trying to survive, so far from home, logs really aren't the first thing you think about when you get a moment to breathe easy."

"I understand," agreed the man. "Though my concern is, that some of the information seems to have been tampered with."

"What information?" questioned Chakotay gruffly.

"The information surrounding the birth of your twins and the first twenty-four months of their lives," clarified the man.

Just then Kerin and Kyda ran into view, "Dad!" they called in unison.

Eyeing the man at the door Chakotay's jaw clenched when he noticed how he stared at the twins. "I'll be back to help in a moment," he said to the twins. As they ran off he turned back to the man, "There is nothing suspicious concerning our children and if I see you anywhere near them Starfleet won't be able to protect you," he growled. "Now I want you off my property before I feel the need to remove you myself." With that he closed the door firmly in the man's face.

Moving away from the door Kathryn felt sick, "They're questioning the data Owen changed," she said softly. "Chakotay, if they put two and two together we're going to be in some trouble."

"Don't worry," eased Chakotay. "They only have questions. They haven't added everything up properly if they have to ask anything."

Shaking her head Kathryn grasped Chakotay's shoulders, "Them even asking these questions is bad," she breathed. Her conversation with Owen Paris when they'd first returned home played out in her mind, making her breath catch. "Chakotay, if they take Kerin and Kyda… They'll do tests on them, tests that could very well kill them…"

Giving a shush Chakotay pulled Kathryn into his arms, hugging her closely to his chest. "They won't lay a finger on our children, we won't let that happen. Kathryn, we've defeated the Borg, going up against Starfleet and the Federation will be a walk in the park."

Taking a shuddering breath she tried to shake her head against his chest, "You never bet against the house Chakotay and the Federation is the house, Starfleet their cleaning service."

"It's going to be fine," insisted Chakotay.

"We don't know that," countered Kathryn.

Before Chakotay could respond Kyda came skidding to a stop not far from her parents. Silent for a long moment, she simply took in the sight of her father holding her mother before9 she spoke. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Mama got a little scared," responded Chakotay, "I'm just making her feel safe."

Frowning Kyda looked to the door before she looked back to her father. "Is it because of that man?" she questioned, "Because he didn't look too scary."

Heaving a sigh Kathryn looked up from Chakotay's chest, "Some people don't have to look scary," she said softly. "Those people use words so scary sometimes, that it's hard not to feel the fear they intended."

Kyda looked thoughtful for a long moment, when she did speak it wasn't what her parents had been expecting. "Why didn't you hurt him then daddy?" she questioned. "If his word scared Mama then he deserves to be hurt."

As Kathryn and Chakotay both stared at their daughter Kerin came skidding into the room. Stopping next to his sister he looked to his parents a moment before her looked to Kyda. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Important stuff, like always," responded Kyda, "That man that was at the door scared Mama, Kier."

"How?"

Shaking her head Kyda took her brother's arm. "I'll tell you later." She said simply before she pulled him out of the room.

Alone again Kathryn heaved a sigh, "We can't lose them," she said simply.

"We won't lose them," assured Chakotay, "We'll fight tooth and nail for them."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we're right." Standing next to his superior's desk the Starfleet officer smiled lightly.

"Do we have proof?"

"Not yet," responded the officer. "But we're close. A couple more days and we'll have enough to yank those kids away from their parents like it's nothing."

Leaning back in his chair the superior blew out a breath. "I don't want any mess ups in this," he said, "When we move on those kids we had better have substantial proof that can be touched. If we're wrong we all go down and I refuse to lose everything I've fought to get. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear, sir."

….

Kathryn paced the living room, wringing her hands together. Starfleet had begun to question Voyager's crew about Kerin and Kyda; they were digging so hard for even a scrap of tangible evidence that Kerin and Kyda were from another time line. They were determined to take her children from her and there was nothing she could do about it, not really.

As Chakotay entered the room Kathryn turned to him. "What are we going to do?" she questioned. "They're doing everything they can to give them lead way to take our kids away from us."

Moving to her side Chakotay tried to push past her feeling of utter fear. "Hey," he breathed as he stopped in front of her. Reaching out he rubbed her upper arms, "They won't find anything," he assured, "They're reaching. There's no real proof of where the twin's came from."

"I know," sighed Kathryn as she leaned forward against his chest. His strong arms wrapping around her made her feel marginally better. "What if they find nothing and decide to make something up? How will we fight them… really? They're so much stronger than us."

"They're not nearly as resilient as we are. If we have to we'll take the kids and we'll run." Leaning down he kissed the top of her head. "There are so many people who would help us and so many places we can hide."

Pushing back some Kathryn frowned. "Janeway's never run. We don't hide our heads in the sand when things don't go the way we'd like."

"I know," agreed Chakotay. "But if it comes down to it… And we'll fight until we come down to it. I'm just being realistic is all, Kathryn."

Nodding jerkily Kathryn closed her eyes a moment before blowing out a breath and regaining her composer. "Have you been able to reach everyone?" she asked.

Chakotay shook his head, "The doctor's out of communication range and Sven's working on some top secret project." He paused as he brushed some stray hair from her face. "I've reached ninety-five percent of the crew and the ones I couldn't reach they won't be able to either."

Kathryn looked up into his eyes for a long moment, allowing his emotions to wash over her, masking her own fear and panic. There was nothing more she could say at the moment and she wasn't even going to pretend that there was.

….

"Did Chakotay call you?" questioned B'Elanna the instant Tom walked through their front door.

"Why do you think I'm home so early," said Tom as he moved into the living room. When he spotted the open computer and mess of pads in front of her he smiled, ever so slightly. "What have you found? Anything worthwhile?"

B'Elanna nodded, "I've found a few interesting things buried in the Federation and Starfleet data bases." Lifting a pad she tilted her head, "You know, they're becoming lax, twelve years ago when I tried to get in for the Maquis I had no luck. Now it's like a cake walk."

Taking the pad from her, Tom looked to its content. "Rawlee Jenkins… He has no official designation?"

"He's so top secret, I'm lucky to have even found his name," said B'Elanna. "But that's not all, keep reading."

Doing as he was told Tom looked back to the pad. A low whistle was pulled from him when he reached the end. "You mean they really exist? My dad used to tell me stories; I thought it was just to scare me straight."

"Well, get ready for your nightmares to come true. As far as the Federation is concerned they don't exist, but that doesn't stop them from bank rolling every covert op and dirty dealing they do."

Lowering the pad Tom looked to B'Elanna. "Well you better pack a bag for Miral so she can stay with my mom. It looks like we need to go to Indiana."

"Done, your mother picked Miral up half an hour ago." Closing her computer B'Elanna began to place it and the pads into a bag next to her. "Give me a hand and we can head out as soon as we're done."

….

"I just spoke with B'Elanna," Chakotay said as he entered their bedroom. "She and Tom should be here within the hour."

"Good," said Kathryn from her perch on the edge of their large bed. "Harry just called. He's catching a shuttle out with Jarvin, Alaya and Chell. They should be here not long after Tom and B'Elanna."

"The troops are gathering as we speak." Moving to her he pulled her up into his embrace. "Soon we'll have Kerin and Kyda so surrounded, Starfleet will never be able to touch them."

"I hope you're right," sighed Kathryn against his chest. "I just keep wondering if this will be enough."

"If it's not then we'll do more. We'll reach out and touch the stars if we have to."

"What's that supposed to mean? Touch the stars?"

"It means just that. Neither of us is afraid to take to space. If it comes down to it we won't even bat an eyelash."

"Easier said than done," sighed Kathryn.

"Not quiet. No matter how hard anything could possibly be, we'll always do what will protect our children and keep us all together."

Down the hall in Kyda's bedroom she and Kerin sat at her desk trying to find any mention of the things their parents were talking about. "Why don't we just go and ask mom and dad?" questioned Kerin.

"Because they won't tell us anything, they're trying to protect us," responded Kyda.

"We can protect ourselves," insisted Kerin. "We'll be nine in three weeks, we're almost grown up."

Shaking her head Kyda continued her search. When she finally found something worthwhile she took a deep breath. "Kerin… you remember that secret group Uncle Tom told us about?"

"Yeah, section 31… or something like that. He told us those stories to scare us Ky. "

"I don't think he did." Turning to look to her brother Kyda pointed to the screen. "They're real and they handle the tings the Federation doesn't want the public to know."

For a long moment Kerin was silent. "You mean like other time lines." He breathed. "Like us."

Kyda only nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone finally arrived Kathryn was happy to have her mother to distract the children as she and the others went over any and all information they could get their hands on.

"We know the order to investigate Kerin and Kyda came for a man named Rawlee Jenkins. He's one of the highest ranking people in Starfleet intelligence." Said B'Elanna as she opened her computer and scattered her pads out over the coffee table before her.

Kathryn moved to each person, doling out mugs of coffee as she listened. "You mean the secret Starfleet branch actually exists?" she asked.

"I've found proof," responded B'Elanna. "Every time something happens that they don't want the public to know about they call in section 31."

"It turns out those scary stories we were told as children were true," put in Tom. "And now their main interest is finding people from other time lines that they can experiment on."

Sitting down with her own mug of coffee Kathryn nodded. "Owen told me about their tests. Apparently they've found others from other time lines and they never made it out alive."

"I've heard about that," spoke up Harry. "They've got this machine they've been working on. They try to send people back to their own time line… It has yet to work."

"From what I've found the machine works almost like a transporter… Only they haven't found a way to re-materialize them."

B'Elanna's words made Kathryn's stomach turn. "Do you mean the people are just left…" pausing she wiggled her free hand in the air. "Like they were nothing?"

"Well," said Tom as he handed a pad to Tom, "At first."

Reading the pad Chakotay shook his head. "That's more then I needed to know," he declared. When Kathryn reached for the pad he pulled it away, "You don't want to read this. It really doesn't matter anyway; they're not going to get their hands on Kerin and Kyda."

Glaring to him Kathryn managed to snatch the pad, though as she read she nearly dropped her coffee. Chakotay had been right, she shouldn't have read it. "What do they know about my kids?" she questioned.

"Not much," answered B'Elanna. "But they're making head way. We have to stop their progress if we want to have any chance at protecting Kerin and Kyda."

"How do we put a monkey wrench in their gears?" questioned Tom.

Shaking her head B'Elanna was quiet for so long Kathryn was sure she would explode. Finally B'Elanna opened her mouth, "We need to find someone that has an in with this group and is willing to help."

At this Phoebe popped into the living room. "Someone in what group?" she questioned.

"Starfleet intelligence, section 31," responded Kathryn. Watching her sister her hopes rose. "What do you know, Phoebe?"

"We'll, I have a friend in San Francisco. He was deep in not a year ago, but he was injured and they forced him into early retirement," explained Phoebe.

"Does he still have an in?" questioned Chakotay.

"I'm not sure," replied Phoebe hesitantly, "Let me give him a call and we'll see what we see."

As Phoebe left the room Jarvin blew out a breath. "I think Dalby and I should head out to San Fran and see if we can pick up any leads."

Chakotay nodded, "It couldn't hurt."

"Alright," agreed Kathryn, "But don't go sticking your necks out on any chopping blocks. Find what you can without putting yourselves in a dangerous position."

Standing Jarvin smiled. "Don't worry Captain. We can find a way out of anything," he dismissed. "Kyda and Kerin are like our niece and nephew; we'll do anything to keep them safe."

Before Kathryn could say anything more Jarvin and Dalby were gone. "I hope they don't do anything stupid," she sighed.

"Don't count on it," said Chakotay as he placed a hand on her knee. "But for them, that's half the fun. No matter how difficult it is, they have to add just that much more to make it interesting."

Kathryn made a face before she sighed once more. If anyone needed to be in the path of danger to save her kids she would rather it be her.

….

Sitting behind his desk Rawlee Jenkins rubbed his temple. This was taking far too long for his liking and the longer it took for him to get those children, the harder it would be for him to make it seem as though they never existed. Dropping his hands he heaved a deep sigh.

With a shake of his head he lifted his link and entered an ID. As he waited for someone to answer he flipped through a few pages of a file before him. "Federation Penitentiary, how may I direct your call?"

"Warden Mills," said Jenkins evenly.

"Mills," answered the warden, "Whose calling?"

"It's me," responded Jenkins, "I need her."

There was a long moment of silence before the warden spoke. "I thought we had decided that it wouldn't be the best decision at this time."

"We did," agreed Jenkins. "But, this is taking too long. This needs to move faster if I'm going to have any chance at making them vanish."

"Do you really think she's the best way for you to get what you want?" questioned Mills. "She has history with Janeway. Her actions could become volatile."

"I'm willing to take that chance," deadpanned Jenkins. "I'll send the paper work out by the end of the day and I expect her in my office by tomorrow afternoon."

….

Walking down a corridor of the Federation's women's prison Mills wrung his hands together. He didn't like the thought of what he would have to do the next day, but he couldn't choose to ignore his orders.

Stopping next to a cell he looked inside to a woman on the single cot inside. When she looked up to him he shied back at the darkness in her eyes.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise Mr. Warden," she crooned as she stood. "What warrants this little visit?"

"I simply came to let you know that by tomorrow afternoon you will be moved."

"Moved?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"You'll see," said Mills before he walked off.

Watching after him the woman narrowed her eyes. What was going on, she wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the floor around the coffee table, Harry and Tom had been going over every bit of information they had access to for hours. While everyone else had chosen to turn in for the night they had continued digging and Tom was beginning to doubt they would find anything at all.

"Ah Ha!" exclaimed Harry suddenly.

"Ah Ha!" mimicked Tom before he frowned, "What are we Ah Ha-ing about?"

"This," said Harry as he held up a pad.

"And that is?" questioned Tom.

"I think its information about section 31," answered Harry.

At this Tom made a face. "All of this is supposed to be information on section 31."

Thinning his lips, Harry gave Tom a dirty look. "I'm telling you this give a rough description of section 31's inner workings."

Holding out a hand Tom reached for the pad only to have it intercepted. Looking up he gave a start when he saw Kathryn standing over him. "Did we wake you?" he asked.

"I would have had to have been asleep for you to wake me," responded Kathryn as she took the pad and curled her legs under herself on the couch. Intently reading she was aware that Tom and Harry were both staring at her, though the content of the pad had her intrigued.

"So?" questioned Tom after a while, "Did he find anything useful?"

Kathryn was quiet for a long moment before she slowly began to nod. "It looks like this is a verbal blue print of section 31's building… I only wish it gave an address."

"That would be too easy," sighed Tom. "But it would be welcome."

"Is this a privet pow-wow or can anyone join in?" questioned Phoebe as she entered the living room.

"Well, it was boys only," began Tom.

"Sexist," snorted Phoebe as she shook her head. Turning her attention to her sister she rubbed the back of her neck, "I finally got a call back about five minutes ago."

Frowning Kathryn looked up, "At three in the morning?"

"My friends a bartender now, he'd just gotten off of work, explained Phoebe. "He told me that there's really nothing he can do. He doesn't have the contacts to actually get them to stop going after the twins."

"What kind of influence does he have?" questioned Kathryn.

Mutely Phoebe shrugged before sitting next to Kathryn, "He knows where their headquarters are… But that really doesn't help us until we need to make a move on them."

"I was hoping for something more," sighed Kathryn. "The kids have to go to school to tomorrow. I can't keep them home just because I'm scared."

"We'll watch them closely," spoke up Jackson as he entered the room, Alaya on his heels. "They'll think they have extra shadows."

"That helps with some of my anxiety," sighed Kathryn, "Thank you."

….

"Sir, there are a couple guards here. They have a woman they say you requested."

"Send them in." Jenkins straightened his back and folded his hands on his desktop. When his office door opened her watched with interest as on guard entered before a blond woman, followed by the second guard.

Moving to the front of the desk the first guard held out a pad, "I just need your verification, then she's all yours."

Taking the pad Jenkins entered his code before handing it back. The guards were gone in moments, leaving him and the woman; she had long blond hair, a fair complexion and striking green eyes, though it was the look on her face that gave him pause.

"If you keep staring at me I may be forced to do something very un- lady like," she sneered.

"You do and you'll be back in that hell hole of a cell so fast your head will spin," warned Jenkins. "I have the power to give you your freedom and all you have to do for me is one job."

Moving forward she leaned against the front of his desk, "And what makes you think I'll do anything for you?" she questioned.

"What if I said the name Janeway?"

"I'd say you have my attention."

….

As Kerin and Kyda headed off to school with Jackson and Alaya, Kathryn watched them until they were out of view. Even then she didn't move from her place at the front door.

"Kathryn," called Chakotay. "If you don't relax I think I may have a heart attack from all of your tension."

Turning Kathryn heaved a sigh, "I'm trying," she said softly. "But, with them being out there… I can't seem to settle my nerves."

Moving forward Chakotay took Kathryn into his arms. "Jackson and Alaya are with them and you know they'd give their lives to protect them." Sighing he moved her away from the door and closed it behind them. Right now we need to concentrate on taking section 31's attention away from them."

"We're no closer to our goal of doing that then when we weren't even sure that section 31 existed," breathed Kathryn as Chakotay lead her into the living room.

"I know," agreed Chakotay, "We're just going to have to keep to it if we're going to have any luck at all."

B'Elanna nodded from her place on the couch. "Yeah, there has to be something we can find and use against this Jenkins. No one this hidden has a clean closet, we've just got to find his skeletons."

"And we're sure he has some?" questioned Kathryn.

"If my closet has a few, then his closet has got to be stuffed," exclaimed Tom.

"Alright," relented Kathryn, "Let's get to cleaning out his closet."

….

At their school Kerin and Kyda continuously looked over their shoulders, glad to find Jackson and Alaya there each time. Though during their recess times, they were unsettled to find a blond woman staring at them from just beyond the school yard fence.


	5. Chapter 5

When they returned home from school, Kerin and Kyda headed straight to the kitchen for a snack. Kathryn followed them in and smiled to them as they choose what to have. "So, how was your day?" she asked once they sat at the table.

"It was like any other day" responded Kerin, before he attempted to push a whole cookie into his mouth.

"Except for during recess" added Kyda.

"What happened at recess?" questioned Kathryn.

"There was a woman watching us from the side walk," explained Kerin, around his mouth full of cookies.

"Yeah," agreed Kyda. "Her eyes kept following us. They were bright green."

"Like the color of Aunt Phoebe's shoe's." clarified Kerin, "The one's she call's neon."

Going quiet Kathryn thought a moment before she spoke again. "Do you remember what color her hair was?"

Kyda nodded and swallowed her bite of apple before she spoke, "It was blond and long, like all the way to her bottom."

Nodding Kathryn straightened "Thank you for telling me. Now you two finish your snacks and get to any homework that you may have. Dinner will be ready at six." Turning away from the kid's, she made her way into the living room. "Do we know any green eyed blonds that have it out for us?" She questioned.

Chakotay looked up and frowned. "Green eyed blonds…" he repeated thoughtfully.

"I can only think of one." Spoke up B'Elanna, "She's tried to kill you." Looking to Tom, their eye's met before they both looked to Kathryn. "Mark's wife, Amelia Johnson," they said in unison.

"That's what I was afraid of," said Kathryn as she took a seat on the arm of the chair Chakotay sat in. "Kerin and Kyda just informed me that a woman with bright green eyes and blond hair was watching them from the sidewalk during their recesses."

"But it couldn't be her," countered Chakotay thoughtfully. "She's in prison."

"That may be," said Kathryn. "But I'd still like to check and make sure she's still where she's supposed to be."

"No problem. I'll do that," said Tom as he stood and moved into the entry hall.

"What if she is out?" questioned Harry. "Do you think she'll come after you?"

Shaking her head Kathryn crossed her arms, "I wish. But if she is out, it means someone very powerful pulled some strings."

"You think Rawlee Jenkins?" asked B'Elanna.

"I'd put money on it," said Kathryn. "She's more than likely working at his request."

"She is," reported Tom as he re-entered the room. "I wasn't able to speak with the warden, but I talked to his assistant. She said Amelia Johnson was released under the order and into the care of one Mr. Jenkins."

Chakotay cursed under his breath as everyone else looked to one another in wonder.

….

As he link signaled she quickly answered it, "What are you trying to do?" she hissed. "Trying to get me caught out here?"

"Out there? Where are you?"

"I'm outside of the Janeway home. I don't like it that I have to hide and I'd like it even less if they caught me here."

"Remember who you're working for and watch your tongue Johnson."

"I know who put me in this situation," she growled. "Why don't you remember the risk I'm going to here?"

Letting a low grumble from deep in his chest to grow, he resisted the urge to curse, "I'm done remembering anything," he snapped. "How close are you to getting me what I want?"

"So close I could snap a holo for you, now leave me alone, when I get what you want you'll know." Closing her link she shook her head. He was like a school girl waiting for her first dance partner.

Looking back to the house in front of her she watched as the lights began to go out for the night. Soon she would get her chance at the little brats and once she finished that she would be able to move on to the one she wanted.

….

Tucking Kyda into her bed Kathryn placed a kiss to her forehead before she straightened. "Sweet dreams, Ky," she said softly.

"Goodnight Mama," yawned Kyda. "Is daddy going to say goodnight?"

"Always," chuckled Kathryn. "We'll switch places in the hall so I can wish Kerin a good night. Then we'll double team Quinn."

"Good," sighed Kyda as she watched her mother go.

….

As the last light blinked out she smiled to herself. Just a few more minutes and she could sneak inside without anyone knowing she was there until it was too late.

….

"Mama!"

The shout pulled her from the wrestles sleep she'd only jus gained. Bolting from her bed she raced into the hall before she turned into Kyda's bedroom. What she saw nearly made her blood run cold.

Kyda was being pulled out of her window. She looked to her mother with terror in her eyes only an instant before she was gone in a blue shimmering light. "Chakotay!" shouted Kathryn from her place just inside of the door.

Seconds later when Chakotay made it into the room, he found Kathryn in tears and Kyda's bed empty. "What happened?" he questioned.

"She took Kyda," exclaimed Kathryn, her voice filled with panic.

Spinning on his heel Chakotay rushed across the hall. Entering the other room he found Kerin sitting up in his bed, looking very confused.

"What's happening?" asked Kerin, his voice sleep filled.

Without answering his son Chakotay rushed back across the hall to Kathryn. "How did this happen?" he questioned, "Kathryn, what did you see?"

"Kyda called for me," Kathryn began to explain, "By the time I got here she was being pulled out the window… Our eyes met an instant before she was transported away."

Moving to the window Chakotay looked out the window only a moment before he turned back to Kathryn. "I'll get B'Elanna over here. We may be able to follow the transport signal." As he left the room Kathryn's panic and fear began to become anger.


End file.
